


Unexpected Journey

by TonegawaRie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, My first ShisuSaku fanfic, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonegawaRie/pseuds/TonegawaRie
Summary: Alternate Universe, where a seven year old Sakura has the misfortune of having a seemingly permanent but unwilling stalker. Said stalker is decidedly unhappy with the situation, but accepts it anyway. If someone asks; Shisui is not enjoying this one bit. Being dead is better than being a ghost stalker, surely. Shisui x Sakura. Ghost! Shisui. Warning: Sakura has tons of first world problems. Also posted on fanfiction.net.





	Unexpected Journey

Hell if he knew. Screw this, he died. He  _died._

So, why was he here, following a pink haired little girl like a stalker that he vehemently deny that he wasn't, instead of being in a heaven or hell? Heck, even nothingness would be better than this.

Shisui chuckled bitterly as his form unwillingly followed the girl.

Suicide didn't successfully erase him from this world. He should had known, it was not right to do suicide, especially in front of a best friend to awaken said best friend's cursed power.

So... was this because of that?

Shisui sighed. He could do being a spirit thingie for now. He hoped no one could see a spirit made by spiritual energy/Yin chakra, or he was done with this whole stuff.

And that was when someone in the Pure Land (cough*someone with horns*cough) gave him the figurative middle finger in a purest and subtlest way to say 'fuck you'.

"Excuse me, mister. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Haha, see. There went the hope.

Shisui sighed, he could only hope now that the girl was the  _only_ one who could see him... Otherwise, he might go crazy from the stares that he might have receive, because his mind wasn't ready for something like this.

Screw his Sharingan overpowered Genjutsu. Screw that shit, he had the feeling that it somehow landed him in this situation, where he had to follow one who had the same Genjutsu potential as him, in a freaking spirit form. Why couldn't it be Sasuke, with the Uchiha clan reduced to only that kid? ... right, he suspected that it took someone with high affinity to Genjutsu to see him, and that kid's Genjutsu skill was horribly crap he had no business trying to master even the easiest one.

If Shisui could bang his head to nearest wall, he would do it multiple times by now.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui. Can I know your name, little girl?"

The girl frowned cutely, "My name is Haruno Sakura. Excuse me, Shisui-san, why are you in my room?"

Now that he paid attention to his surroundings, he could see that he was in someone's bedroom, namely this Haruno Sakura girl's bedroom. What kind of a creepy man was he to follow a little girl to her bedroom, unwillingly or not?

"Right...I kinda don't have a choice in this matter," Shisui reasoned to himself as he looked away from the bewildered stare the girl gave him. "It's not my choice to follow you, Sakura-chan." He uttered firmly. At the still confused face Sakura was giving him, he elaborated. "You see, I... I'm not living? Not a ghost, but a spiritual manifestation of... um, myself? I guess? Ugh, I can't even explain this to myself, how do I know how this thing works-"

Sakura choose that time to scream.

* * *

After asking her parents if they see a man in her room and they answered with a confused 'no', she assured them that she was just excited that she passed the exams today. After her parents got out of her bedroom, Sakura stared at Shisui with focus, as her body was frozen to the spot where she currently sat. Her mind was in denial.

_Ghost? Invincible man? What is he?_

"You can stop staring and start asking, you know."

Sakura blushed, ducked her head low in shame. She could just asked him instead of staring at him like the act would magically produce answer for her. Crap, why didn't she think of that earlier?

Sakura's timid voice broke out Shisui's thought process.

"You're not going to hurt me like in the stories?"

Haruno Sakura was an avid reader since she could read (since she was three). She loved reading, and loved doing trivia games with her parents and recently, her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. She read books like they're candies to children, and she read romance, horror, mystery, adventure, pratically every genre out there.

There was this particular horror book that contained a young woman who was followed by a vengeful spirit who sought out revenge on her for being friend with the spirit's former husband. Just by being friend, the spirit tried to kill the woman with everything it could do.

Even now, Sakura shivered as she stared up at Shisui.

She was simply a seven year old girl with a budding crush on Uchiha Sasuke, and had only one best friend namely, Yamanaka Ino. By nature, she was a quiet girl who liked to observe her surroundings first before she interacts with it. Her, being friend with a social butterfly that was Ino when she was five, changed that.

She used 'act first, ask later' approach that she deemed best because Ino was her idol, and the method proved effective. But not this time, she assumed.

"No. I can't even if I wanted anyway," the teenage ghost snorted, folded his arms in distaste. "What gave you that notion?"

"I like to read, and ghosts are depicted as harmful beings in a lot of books..."

"Hmmm, quite an intelligent girl, aren't you. Alright, from now on don't believe those books. Simple, isn't it?"

Sakura shook her head, "What? I can't! Books are my," she quieted down and murmured out, "my first friend."

A chilling wind blew at Sakura and she gaped at Shisui.

Somehow she knew that Shisui was conflicted when he gave off those... chilling winds around him.

Shisui clicked his tongue when he noticed the girl shivering and stared at him with wide eyes full of fear. He stuck his transparent hand out. "Be my friend?" he requested, although unsure of what compelled him to ask such request, yet he had done it anyway.

Sakura was frowning but she grasp the boy's hand, albeit cautiously.

Her hand didn't pass through the boy's hand, as Sakura had initially thought. No, she actually felt the warm hand she had grasped.

Sakura didn't know that she made Shisui feel like he was touched by hot fire.

"Friends."

That was the awkward start of their journey.


End file.
